Super 8: Crazier Things
by HeyDreamer
Summary: **Sequel to "Super 8: The Colonel's Niece"** Three years after the alien incident, the gang is dealing with problems that almost make them wish that their only one was the alien. [I OWN NOTHING ORIGINALLY FROM THE SUPER 8 MOVIE]


**Chapter 1 – Killian's POV**

"Happy birthday, dear Cary! Happy birthday to you!" It's a good thing Cary's 16th birthday party is outside this year (and also that his birthday falls on the 4th of July), because as soon as he blows out the candles, I hit a button and the cake explodes. I planted a bottle rocket inside it beforehand.

"Jesus Christ!" Cary exclaims, leaping about five feet in the air as the firework shoots up and explodes in the sky. Cary, now covered in cake (as are the rest of our friends, plus Daisy), busts out laughing, a hand covering his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"It was my idea!" Daisy giggles.

"Why, you little prankster, you!" he growls playfully. Daisy squeals as he chases her around the backyard. Although Daisy is eleven years old now, Cary still treats her like a little girl. I think she enjoys it, though.

"That really was a great prank," Alice says to me.

"I know, right? Wish I thought of it."

"You just want Cary to chase you around," she teases.

"He already chases me around," I tell her matter-of-factly. "Just not when you guys are around," I add suggestively.

"Oh my God!" She shoves me playfully. "I _so_ did not need to know that."

"So Joe doesn't chase you when you guys are alone?" I raise and eyebrow and she blushes. "That's what I thought."

"You doing anything special for Cary?"

I bite my lip. "Yeah, sort of. Tonight."

"Really?" she presses excitedly. "What?" I blush. "Oh my God, really?" Ugh, she knows me too well.

"Yeah…" I drag her a little ways away from everyone when Cary's parents bring the real cake out. "I'm taking him somewhere to shoot off fireworks, and then, well, yeah…"

"I've been thinking about the right time for me and Joe," she admits.

"Does he want to?"

"Are you kidding? He asks pretty much every time we make out. But, I just get really scared."

"Don't let him pressure you, Alice. I mean, I don't think he ever would pressure you on purpose, but don't let him make you feel like you have to just because he wants to."

"I'm not. I do want to, I just get nervous. Plus, I want it to be special. I don't know what to do."

"Well, if you want my suggestion, do what I'm doing."

"Go shoot off fireworks?" she questions, confused.

"No," I laugh. "I mean, surprise him with something he likes. Like, Cary loves fireworks. I even made my own M-80s, because I know he'd be really proud of me for it."

Alice considers this for a moment, then brightens. "What if I tried to make my own model?"

"There you go, now you're thinking! Now let's get back to the party!"

Cary still has cake on his face when I sit next to him at the picnic table. "You've got a little something there," I tell him. He pokes at his face and I shake my head, giggling. I lean in and kiss it off, earning a blush from him.

"PDA!" Joe shouts, joking.

"That's not PDA," Alice tells him. "This is PDA." She grabs his face and plants a big one right on his mouth. Joe flails around, eyes wide in surprise, and blushes deep red.

The other boys, including Cary, all act grossed out, but laugh all the same.

When Alice pulls away, Joe opens and closes his mouth, then just turns back to his food. It's so cute that he still gets nervous around her at times. Alice gets nervous around him, too; she's just better at hiding it.

"Time for presents!" Cary's step mom calls (Cary's resorted to calling her mom, now, since she's a better mom than Cary's abusive real mom ever was). We move to another table where many presents are stacked. Cary receives a few records, some clothes, and, of course, fireworks. Then his mom hands him a very small box from her pocket.

"Ooh! Is it that new lighter I was looking at?" He asks her.

She chuckles. "I think you'll like this much more than a lighter."

He opens the box to reveal a key. "No way," he gasps, looking up at them in shock. "No way!"

"Go on out front," she tells him. We all follow him through the house and to the driveway, where a blue Dodge Challenger sits, sparkling new.

"No way!" Cary repeats. He opens the door and sits in the driver's seat, marveling at everything. "Aw, man, I can't wait to get my license!" He hops out and hugs his mom. "Thanks so much!"

She laughs and hugs him back. "You're welcome sweetie."

"And," Joe's dad (and mine, now) steps forward, hands on his hips. "I'll let you take your license test right now, if you like."

"Seriously?" Cary beams. Dad nods. "Gnarly!" He gets back in and starts then engine while Dad gets in the passenger side. "Be back soon!" Cary calls to us before pulling out of the driveway.

In half an hour Cary bursts through the front door. "I passed!" he shouts happily. We all cheer for him, even though we knew he would.

Charles, Preston, and Martin all have to leave after that to go to the firework shows with their families, so only Joe, Alice, and I are left. "Oh man," Cary says, plopping down next to me on the couch. "Best. Birthday. Ever." He kisses my head and I glance at Alice. She giggles. Cary looks at her, "What?"

"Nothing," she can't stop giggling, and I eventually start laughing with her.

"What?" he demands. Alice and I can only laugh harder. "I'm so lost."

"Don't worry," I tell him, finally calming down, "you won't be." I pat his chest.

"Well, I'm gonna head home," Dad says, standing up. "You coming Joe?"

"Uh," Joe glances at Alice and she nods reluctantly. "Yeah, okay." He and Alice both stand and make their way to the door.

"Killian," Dad says before he leaves, "you be safe tonight."

"I will," I answer. Then he leaves.

"What does he mean, be safe?" Cary asks.

"Has to do with my present. Well, one of them." I stand and pull him up. "Go start your car." I peck him quickly on the lips. I run to Cary's room and grab the duffel bags I brought one filled with fireworks and another filled with blankets. On the way out, I pop my head into the kitchen. "We're headed out. Don't know when we'll be back."

"We won't wait up," Cary's dad says. Then I skip out the door, toss the bags in the back of Cary's car, and hop into the front seat.

"What's in the bags?"

"Just drive," I tell Cary. "I'll give you directions."

"You're being awfully secretive," he notes.

"Because it's a surprise, silly!"

He laughs, "Okay, okay!" He pulls out of the driveway and we're off.

**[A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! So, next chapter is going to have smut, just FYI. If you guys aren't comfortable with that, well, that's on you because this story is rated M.]**


End file.
